


Win-Win

by Grey_wonderer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_wonderer/pseuds/Grey_wonderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah and Sean play a game.  Sexual situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-Win

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know them and I'm almost certain that this never happened. This is fiction and no harm is intended. GW
> 
> This was written for the FFFC group on Live Journal for the prompt: Ex or X of any kind.

“Are you sure this is the type of marker that comes off?” Sean asked slightly nervous.

“Do you care?” Elijah whispered leaning in and gently placing the tip of said marker against Sean’s abdomen just above the sandy coloured forest of pubic hair.

Sean groaned softly. “Maybe not, but if someone should see this.” He broke off as Elijah moved the marker gently across his skin making a thin, red line .

“Who are you likely to show this too?” Elijah asked slightly annoyed.

“Right,” Sean managed. “Go ahead.”

Elijah grinned and began moving the marker in a maddeningly slow pattern on Sean’s bare skin until he had formed a small grid and until Sean was half mad with lust.

“Are you finished?” Sean asked, longing clear in his voice. It had not been a good idea to allow Elijah control. Elijah was making him a bit crazy with the foreplay he’d chosen. It was very difficult to keep still and just watch a very naked Elijah drawing on his skin which was already tingling with anticipation.

“It’s finished,” Elijah smiled. “But I’m only just getting started.”

“Who goes first?” Sean asked, more anxious than ever to begin.

“I do of course,” Elijah smiled. “It’s my marker.“ He took the marker and placed an X in the middle square. “It’s your turn, Sean.”

Sean raised up enough so he could see what he was doing and took the marker and placed an O in the top right hand corner on the grid, feeling a bit silly to be drawing on himself. “Tell me again what I get if I win?” he asked.

“If you win, I give you the blow job of a lifetime, and if I win, you give *me* the blow job of a lifetime,” Elijah smiled, making an X in the top left hand box of the grid. “Tick, Tack, Blow.”

“So, it’s win-win then?” Sean asked smiling.

“That’s the beauty of this game,” Elijah said handing Sean the marker. “Now, make your best move and no cheating.”

 

GW 04-16-2011


End file.
